Moonlight
by Elixier
Summary: Hinata never thought she's ever come face to face with the Legend, Madara Uchiha himself. Her family never really talked much about the Uchiha's but it was known that Madara was Notorious. Now here she stood, face to face with Madara Uchiha under the Moonlight. (MadaHina) (Might turn to M)


**Title:** Moonlight

 **Pairing:** Madara Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga

 **Theme:** If Madara was younger and born between Sasuke's fathers time and Sasuke's time then turned into a Hero and fought a War then won. Slight mid end Shuppiden. No Uchiha massacre.

 **Rating:** Not sure yet. Could turn from T to M

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my first fanfiction story. I do have Wattpad account but I am not Active. This is also my first Naruto story.

 **Chapter One**

Hinata Hyūga was many things, she was quiet, soft spoken and shy. So, when the time came that Madara Uchiha; the head of the Uchiha Clan, came to visit her father, She did not expect anything other than Clan business. His arrival was known for days, the servants and maids whispered about it, Clans men and women talked about it openly. Madara was no ordinary man, nor was he from an ordinary clan. He was a legend, Godlike and a Sage.

The Uchiha clan were now notorious for their kekkei genkai, and feared through all Element Lands. Hyūga were noble but not a highly known for being killers or head hunters. Everything had to be prepared to perfection. The Hyūga compound was turned upside down, scrubbed and cleaned until the floors shined and no speck of dust could be found. Food was brought in from exotic lands, prepared by two of the nation's top chefs along with a crew.

Even the clothes had to be prepared, her father ordered new Kimono's and Yukata's for both her sister and herself. Jewelry, expensive looking decor, ornaments were all carted in. Not even the Hokage or any Kage had this kind of welcoming party. It seemed strange to Hinata. Her little sister however was fuming in front of the handmaidens as they fitted the cutest Kimono on.

"Hanabi-Chan, you look adorable." Hinata laughed softly behind her big sleeves. Hanabi's hair was put up in a fancy style. Pens stuck out from the back and orchids were pinned neatly.

"Hmmph! Hina-Nee, why are we getting dolled up like a bunch of Peacocks just because Madara-Sama is coming over? I don't see why, it's just a visit. If Konohamaru sees me in this, I gonna die. The oldies are so demanding, don't like it." Hanabi whined, the handmaiden poked her in the side to get her to stand straighter.

"I-I don't know Bee-chan, don't say that so freely. We have to do w-what father asked." Hinata replied

A few hours later, the Guards let everyone know that they spotted the Uchiha Clansmen heading their way. Everyone got into place, Hiashi berated Hinata to stop with her nervous finger twiddling and at Hanabi to stop picking at her hair.

Madara and his Clansmen stood in front of Hiashi, beside him was his brother Fugaku, another clansmen not known and Madaras two nephews, Itachi-Uchiha and Sasuke-Uchiha. Hinata and her family bowed respectfully as Madara and his Clansmen did the same.

"Welcome" Her father said and they all headed inside to the Council room.

The Uchiha men all sat down on the tatami floor in front of them, Hiashi nodded to her.

"Hinata, do the honors of pouring our negotiators some tea." Hinata felt her insides begin to churn. Their cold black eyes watched her as she elegantly got up off her cushion just as the servants brought in the tea. Those dark eyes watched as she set the tea in front of them and elegantly poured the first cup for Madara Uchiha.

Madara was a sight to be seen, his long dark mane hung down his back completed with tamed spikes. They called him 'The Porcupine' for a reason. Pale skin went unblemished except for the many scars that probably littered his body, completed with rippling muscles she could see slightly beneath his sleeves and his neck.

Hinata couldn't help but admire him, he reminded her of a dangerous big cat, beautiful to look but deadly to touch. He wore a white hakama and a black haori with the Uchiha embroidered on either panel of the fabric crossed over his chest. He accepted it and took a sip, his eyes suddenly changed to light lavender Rinnegan with black rings as he watched her pour him another cup, then it died back to black.

As she finished pouring tea for his Uchiha Clansmen, she noted that they all sat with poise, ramrod straight and didn't let their eyes wonder, to much. Except for their leader Madara. She had felt him studying her face and her body. That brought an almost blush to her face, but turned around to her family as it took over.

"Hiashi-Sama, I accept." Madara addressed her father.

Hiashi's face was one of shock then a slight smile tugged as his lips, he nodded.

' _Finally'_

 **To Be continued. Please live a review, favorite and etc.**


End file.
